Love for Doctor
by Ferrion Knight of Oblivion
Summary: The Doctor goes in search of Rose. 10/Rose. One shot.


"It's been a whole year..." The Doctor sighed. "A year since Canary Wharf."

The Doctor was about six feet tall, with light skin, a freckled face, dark eyes and a tangled mess of brown hair. He was sitting in the plush tan chair he'd put into his Tardis.

The Tardis-if you didn't already know-was the Doctor's ship. On the outside it looked to be a blue police box from the 50's. But on the inside, it was much different.

It was so much bigger on the inside. It was a large room, with a tall instrument in the center. This, the blue-green tubes, the instrument panels with the knobs, screws, levers and buttons was the heart of the Tardis. But enough of the ship, let's get back to the Doctor.

He was dressed in his usual brown suit, brown trench coat and white Converse shoes. In his hand was a silver instrument, a Sonic Screwdriver. He held the powerful object tightly in his hand as he continued to think.

Just a day ago, he'd left Martha Jones in England after she'd almost been killed by the Master. He sighed, stood up and walked around the Tardis. Still, after a whole year of being apart from the love of his life, he could still hear her last words.

"I love you!" she'd said.

He was about to reply when his connection had been broken off. Even now, we knew there was nothing he could do. He cried now and then, wanting so badly to tell Rose Tyler how much he loved her. A Time Lord-the last of the Time Lords-in love with a human.

"How do I find her?" the Doctor sighed. He'd thought about asking Torchwood for help, but he decided against it.

"What if...What if I found a wormhole that brought me to that dimension...Of course! The black hole with that impossible planet!"

The Doctor knew that a black hole was impossible to find, let alone be created. But he knew where one was, and if he was correct, it might bring him to that beach where he'd last seen Rose Tyler.

"Rose, here I come!"

* * *

In another dimension, Rose Tyler sat in her bedroom, looking out to the ocean. After the Doctor had vanished and the link between dimensions was closed Rose's father, Pete, had built a house on this beach for Rose to watch for her knight in shining armor.

It was nearly midnight now, a moonless, starless night with the dark waves crashing against the sandy shore. Rose thought she saw a light outside on the beach, but when she looked, she found it was just the lighthouse down the beach.

Rose sighed, walked to her bed and lied down on it. She'd waited for a year for the Doctor to come back, but still he hadn't. Maybe he'd been unable to. Maybe he'd moved on. Maybe he'd forgotten about her...

"Rose? Sweetie?" Jackie, Rose's mother said through the closed door.

"Yeah Mum?" Rose replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Jackie came into the room. She was identical to Rose. They both had blond hair and fair skin. But Rose had her father's eyes. Jackie, like Rose, was dressed in a night gown.

"It's late Sweetie," Jackie said. "You should be getting on to bed."

"But what if he comes and I miss him?"

"You won't. I'll make sure you don't."

Rose nodded.

"Night Sweetie."

"Night."

Jackie closed the door as she left and turned out the light. Rose sighed, then removed her gown and slipped under the thick blanket on her bed.

It was six o'clock in the morning when Rose woke up. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then climbed out of bed. She pulled on the night gown, opened her down, walked down the hall and entered the nursery.

Her younger twin siblings, Pete Tyler Jr. and Emma Tyler were sound asleep in their crib. They were about nine months old, but they were both walking some and beginning to talk.

The only difference between the two were Emma had their father's eyes and Pete had their mother's eyes.

The nursery had a clearer few of the beach than Rose's room. She sat on the window sit and looked out on the beach. The crashing waves were beating against the sand and the rocks. But there was nothing new.

Emma stirred and began to cry. Rose stood up and picked up her sister, rocking her gently. Mickey entered the room. Rose and Mickey were old friends, had at one point been in a relationship and were now living in the same house with Rose's parents.

Mickey was black, wore a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket.

"Mornin'" he said. He picked up Pete Jr. and lightly placed him on the changing table. Mickey and Rose had taken on the task of caring for the two children since Jackie and Pete worked most of the time. "Anythin'?"

"Nothing," Rose sighed.

"Well, maybe we'll find somethin' when we go out after breakfast."

They changed the two babies, then took them down stairs to for breakfast. After cleaning up the mess, they went out onto the beach. It was a brisk day, the wind blowing towards the house.

The house was beautiful. It was a mansion made of wood and stone with a large round window on the third floor. That's where Rose would stay up on Saturday night, she'd put a lantern on a small table and place it next to the window. It was a beacon for the Doctor.

* * *

Rose sat in the sand with Mickey and they started to show the two babies who to make a sandcastle. After a while, the twins got tired and each fell asleep in the sand.

Rose picked up one, while Mickey took the other. Mickey looked up at Rose and was about to say something but nothing come out of his mouth.

"Mickey?" Rose asked. "What is it?"

"Th-the Doctor!" Mickey gasped.

Rose whirled around. A man stood on a rock a little way down the beach. From where she was, Rose could make out the jacket and messy hair. She turned back to Mickey.

"Go," he said before Rose could ask. He took Rose's twin from her. "Go get him!"

Rose stood up and ran down the beach towards the Doctor. She came up to the foot of the rock and found that it was truly the Doctor. The Doctor looked down at her and smiled.

"Well hello there Rose Tyler! Now where was I?" he said, looking thoughtful. "Oh yes!" he laughed. He jumped down from the rock and stood very close to her. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

Rose burst into tears. The Doctor just smiled and hugged her tightly. For just a moment, the world was perfect like this, being held in the Doctor's arms. He lightly pulled away and took her hand in his.

"I do believe you should show me around. That house wasn't there the last time I was here," he said.

"There's two new editions to the family you haven't met either," Rose laughed.

"Two? But you said Jackie was only having one."

"Surprise, it was twins."

"Oh!"

"C'mon!"

Rose led the Doctor up the beach to where Mickey was waiting.

"Mickey!" the Doctor laughed.

"Doctor," Mickey replied. "How've you been?"

"Doing very well and you?"

"Good."

"Oh, are these the twins?"

"Pete Jr. and Emma Tyler," Rose said, pointed to each of them in turn.

"Emma looks a lot like you did as a baby."

"Yeah, she does," Mickey laughed. "Wait, how would you-?"

"Rose!" a new voice called. "Doctor?!"

They turned to see Jackie and Pete running down the path. They must've gotten off early.

"How on earth did you get here?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie!" the Doctor exclaimed. "You're looking fabulous!"

"Why thank you!"

"Doctor," Pete said. The two men shook hands. "How're you doing?"

"Doing well. But I wonder if I could ask you something."

"Course!"

The Doctor slipped his hand out of Rose's grip and walked a short distance away with Pete. They spoke for a moment, shook hands again, then came back.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor began. He knelt down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it and held it up to Rose. It was a diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Rose was stunned for a moment, then leaned over and kissed the Doctor on the lips. She broke off slightly and looked at the Doctor right in the eye.

"Yes," she said. "Yes to the ends of the galaxy!"

The Doctor smiled, took Rose's left hand and placed the ring on her third finger.

"You're doing something human, that's unusual," Rose said.

"It's a silly sort of human ritual, whoever heard of the male asking the female and giving the female a ring?"

"You mean Time Lords didn't do that?"

"Right, when can we have the wedding?"

Rose laughed to herself. The Doctor was the same as ever, ignoring an awkward question by asking one.

"How about Wednesday?" Pete suggested.

"But that's in three days!" Jackie exclaimed. "How can you possibly...Oh. Oh, no you can't mean the opening is going to close in just a few days."

"Doctor-" Rose began.

"Rose," the Doctor cut her off. "If you don't want to go with me, I'll understand. If you do, I'll understand. But it's your choice."

"Go with him," Jackie said.

"Mum?" Rose asked. "What're you talking about? Don't you want me to stay?"

"I do Sweetie, but I know how hard it is to lose the love of your life. Don't throw this chance away. Go with him."

"Go Rose," Mickey said. "I'll watch these two until you can visit again. Don't worry."

"Dad?" Rose asked.

"I already agreed to it," Pete said.

"...You all want me to, and I'll miss you all...I'm going with you Doctor."

"Then Wednesday?"

"Wednesday."

* * *

The three days passed slowly as the preparations for the wedding took place. Jackie had five different dresses for Rose to try. The Doctor was going through his immense wardrobe for his best suit. Pete and Mickey were working with their team to seat up all of the decorations and seats in the large living room.

Ten minutes before the wedding, Rose stood in front of a full length mirror gazing at the reflection of herself. She wore a beautiful white dress with crimson edging. The sleeves were tightly fitting about half way to her elbows, where the fabric became loose, giving a slight wave to the upper half of the dress.

Her hair had grown a lot in the past year and she'd left it. She was glad she did now. Her hair was braided with a pink ribbon weaving in and out of it. Her make up was light, she'd always put a lot on but Jackie had said to use the minimum.

"Sweetie," Jackie said, as she entered the room. "It's time."

"All right," Rose sighed. She followed her mother down the stairs to the hallway before the living room. Pete was waiting for her at the closed doors, holding a bouquet of roses.

"A bit ironic for me, Rose Tyler to have a bouquet of roses for my wedding," Rose laughed. She took the bouquet and placed a hand on Pete's arm.

The piano began, the doors opened, Rose's heart raced with excitement. Pete escorted Rose down the aisle. The people who were sitting stood to the approach of the bride. Rose say many people she'd met here, Mickey's grandmother, the whole of Pete's Torchwood even a few of children.

Mickey stood to the right of the Doctor, dressed in a simple black suit. The Doctor was dressed in a black suit, with black bow-tie, a blue shirt under the suit and as always, his Converse shoes.

The Doctor seemed stunned when Rose entered the room. He shook it off quickly and grinned at her with his usual silly grin. Pete took Rose's hand and gave her to the Doctor, who took it lightly and led Rose to stand next to him.

The preacher was one of Pete's most trusted friends. He looked at each of them in turn, then waved his hand allowing the people to sit.

"We have been gathered here today to bring these two young people together," he started. "The Doctor and Rose Tyler. If Anyone has any objections to this, say it now or forever hold your peace."

Silence settled over the room. Rose glanced up at the Doctor, who was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Very well. Doctor, do you take Rose Tyler to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold and cherish in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," the Doctor replied.

"And do you, Rose Tyler, take the Doctor to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold and cherish in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Rose answered.

"Then Doctor, you may begin."

The Doctor took out a platinum gold wedding band and took up Rose's left hand.

"Rose Tyler, this ring is a bond and sign of our marriage. Also it's got a tracking devise in it."

Rose raised an eyebrow at that. The Doctor slipped the ring onto the third finger of Rose's left hand. Rose handed her bouquet to Jackie, who'd come around from the back door.

"Doctor," Rose began. She took out her own platinum gold ring and took the Doctor's left hand. "This ring is a bond and sign of our marriage. Keep it close." She put the ring on the Doctor's third finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The Doctor took Rose's hands, leaned slightly and pressed his lips against hers. They broke apart from each other after a moment and smiled at each other.

"Refreshments are in the dinning room!" Pete announced.

The crowd of people walked towards the large dinning room. Once everyone was seated at the large table, the Doctor and Rose stood at one end. The cake that'd been made was chocolate with white, purple and blue icing. Together, the Doctor's hands clasped over Rose's, they cut the cake and passed the pieces down the table.

They sat down, each took up a fork and cut off a small bit of their slices of the cake. They fed each other the cake, both nearly choking from laughter. The wedding gifts were opened, taken out to the Tardis and stored in a large room.

It was about seven o'clock at night once the guests had all left and Rose's things were all packed onto the Tardis. Rose had changed into a pair of pants, her favorite purple shirt and taken her hair down.

"So, when're you leaving?" Pete asked.

"The doorway will close at seven-thirty," the Doctor said. "So we should be going now. Don't want to get half way and get stuck."

"Good-bye then." The two shook hands. Mickey and the Doctor shook hands. Jackie hugged the Doctor and swear she'd kill him if something happened to Rose.

"Bye all," Rose sniffed. She hugged them all good-bye, then walked through the doorway of the Tardis. "Take care of those two, a'right?"

"We will!" they all replied.

"Love you!"

Rose closed the door of the Tardis, walked to the tan chair and sat down. The Doctor was busy setting course out of this dimension.

"Rose, you can head on to bed," he said. "It's down the stairs, first door on the left. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Rose went down the stairs and entered the room the Doctor had told her to go to. It was beautiful. The walls a deep crimson, the bed made of dark oak, the sheets pure white. All along the room were lit candles.

"I thought this would be a nice touch for our first night together as husband and wife," the Doctor's voice came. Rose turned to him. "And tomorrow, we'll pick a place to go on our honeymoon. What do you say about that?"

"It's amazing," Rose giggled.

"And just for you."


End file.
